


The First The Last Eternity

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: IronStrange Bingo Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Hint of a Sex Scene, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Teasing, but don't expect too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Who was your first?""First what? First kiss? First guy I slept with? First girl? First patient who died under my care? The first interdimensional threat that was blown away by my wit and charm?"





	The First The Last Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "First" on my IronStrange Bingo card. The idea that Tony was Stephen's first crush comes from an ask @grandraconteur sent met months ago and that I liked so much that I adopted it as headcanon.
> 
> Uncomplicated fluff with a little bit of humor. Nothing else, least of all angst. Enjoy this little reprieve from the endless pain and suffering. 💞 Also watch me making some more baby steps forwards NSFW.  
> Oh, and if you enjoy having Eurotrash in your head as much as I do just put the title of this story into Youtube and relieve the glory days of the 90s. I did while writing this and it was _fun_!

"Who was your first?"

Stephen, pleasantly fucked out and already half asleep with his head on Tony's chest, needed a moment before the words filtered through. "First what?" he asked after a moment, trying to fight off falling asleep for another second or so. "First kiss? First guy I slept with? First girl? First patient who died under my care? The first interdimensional threat that was blown away by my wit and charm?"

Tony snorted. "More like annoyed to death by your stubbornness and attitude. But it's a wonder that they didn't keep you because of your beautiful outer shell." The way he pulled Stephen even closer and let his hand wander down his back to finally let it rest against his ass belied his bitchy words. He kissed Stephen on the tip of the nose. "No, I want to know who your first crush was."

 _Shit._ Stephen barely managed to not tense up. Barely. Time to deflect then. "Why do you want to know that?" Stephen hid his face against Tony's chest in the hope to hide the blush he could feel blazing on his face.

Tony's gentle laughter told him that it had been futile. "Oh, just idle curiosity. Trying to get to know my boyfriend better, you know? Don't deflect. Or is it really that embarrassing?" He lightly traced the back of Stephen's neck with his free hand and as those talented finger ghosted over all of his most sensitive areas Stephen shivered. _Bastard._

"Hmm."

"Was it some celebrity? A musician? Bowie?" Tony's hand wandered further and Stephen arched into his touch despite still being sore from before. "An actor? James Dean? It was a guy, right?"

 _What the hell?_ Sometimes he still couldn't understand how Tony's mind worked. Stephen had no idea how Tony had come up with those two examples but since he never made a secret of the fact that he was generally more attracted to men than women and every protest now would be suspicious. "Some celebrity, yes," he finally admitted. "And yours?" Maybe if he could get Tony to talk about his own crush…

"Oh, a girl a couple of years older when I was at MIT," Tony answered immediately. "Narges was the complete package - gorgeous body, an even more gorgeous mind and a wickedly sharp tongue. She was perfect." Another kiss. "Just like you, baby."

Stephen, like always, reacted to the praise with a full-body shudder and had to smile despite himself. "Then why are you with me and not with her?"

He felt Tony shrug. "She was perfect for me, I wasn't perfect for her, even back then when I was almost normal."

"You never were normal, Tony." Stephen made sure to look up and show Tony through his expression that he didn't mean it as an insult. Just the opposite. "I'm glad." _That you can be mine now._

Tony smiled back. "I'd tell you all about her, but that's boring. Maybe another time. You, on the other hand, are adorable when you're playing coy. So: Who was your first crush?"

Stephen groaned and pressed his face against Tony's chest again. 'Adorable' was exactly the word he wanted to be associated with, yes. "It was some hot-shot billionaire who just turned 21 and gotten the control over his family's business, okay? He was hot, he was a genius and he was everywhere I looked. Magazines, TV, _everywhere_. I couldn't escape him. He was the reason I discovered that I like men and what my type is." His face was on fire and he could feel the blush all over his body.

Tony laughed out loud and gently cupped his face to encourage him to turn his head up again. " _Was_?" he repeated softly while laughing and Stephen fell all over again for him. "What happened to this mysterious young genius? Is he still hot? Do I have to be afraid that he might turn up again one day and steal you away from me? I like having a younger lover but what if I get too old for you?"

Stephen smiled back, all teeth. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't kept track of him. I was too busy being a sorcerer and building a life with a gorgeous, middle-aged genius who is not only unbelievable rich but who also saves the world in his spare time. And getting fucked on a regular basis." He stretched luxuriously, trying to put all of his body on display. Tony's appreciative looks told him that he'd succeeded. "And you know damn well that I like older men." Huh, seemed as if they were not finished for today after all. He looked at the evidence of Tony's growing interest and slowly and teasingly moved down. Tony was lost the moment Stephen's tongue flickered over his cock in a first, teasing lick. "But only if they can keep up with me."

Tony groaned and put both of his hands on his head to keep him in place. "Oh, I think that can be arranged." Stephen was impressed that Tony could still form a full sentence and doubled his efforts. Tony tugged at his hair in acknowledgment before he added: "I'll keep you so busy you won't even _think_ about some other guy. Or me, thirty years ago."

Stephen pinched his thigh and Tony got the memo to finally shut the fuck up and kept himself to moans and groans of pleasure.

*

"Really?" he asked later when they both were finally done for the night and Stephen was back in his customary position in Tony's arms. "I was your first?"

"The first, the last, eternity," Stephen intoned as solemnly as possible and even managed to keep a straight face. For about two seconds.

The penny dropped after a few more seconds and Tony stared at him, aghast. "Oh my God! Are you seriously quoting fucking _Eurotrash_ to me?! And why do I find it hot?"

"Because _I'm_ hot and you love me so everything I say is hot and clever and witty by default?" He just batted his lashes at Tony before he dissolved in helpless giggling.

Tony grabbed him by the back of his neck and shook him playfully.

"You should see your face right now!"

He was still laughing but almost suffocated on it when Tony looked at him as earnestly as he could. "And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky…" Thankfully he couldn't go any farther and Stephen didn't know what he had done to deserve the giggling idiot in his arms. It only made Stephen laugh harder.

"It's good that you've been mine since forever," Tony finally grumbled. "Nobody else would ever put up with you."

Stephen kissed the scars on his chest. "Likewise." His laughter had become a smile and amusement had melted to contented happiness. "It's really been you all my life."

"I wish I could say the same," Tony whispered after a few seconds and he sounded suspiciously choked. "But I can promise you eternity from now on." His hold on Stephen tightened. 

Stephen was already half asleep, but the words released some tension deep within him as he felt himself drift away. "I like that."

**Author's Note:**

> The title - and Stephen's quote - is, of course, _The First the Last Eternity (Till the End)_ by Snap!  
> "And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky" comes from _I Swear_ by All-4-One. Viva la 90s.  
> Stephen and Tony got around on the party circuit back in the day and know songs like that!
> 
> [tumblr post with notes](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183122815881/the-first-the-last-eternity-amethyst-noir) | [my bingo card](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/bingo2019)  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
